


Jubilation T. Hamilton, or I’m Glad You Were Born-Pone

by mollysmonsters



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Li'l Abner
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 02:04:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6546019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mollysmonsters/pseuds/mollysmonsters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexander comforts an upset Jubilation. I wrote this just so it would exist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jubilation T. Hamilton, or I’m Glad You Were Born-Pone

He slammed into the room, tears streaming down his face. 

“I can’t do anything right!” Jubilation threw his hat on the floor. “I’ve never done a single thing to be proud of. People trust me and I let them down. I always do. Always."

He looked at the man sitting in front of him. Alex clearly didn’t know what to do. It softened Jubilation’s rage slightly. 

“You always found your way,” Jubilation said. "You helped found a country. I can barely find my shoes. I’m not good to be around. Everything ends in disaster. I’m not good for anyone."

Alex got up and held his face in his hands, his thumbs gently clearing Jubilation’s tears away. “You’re good for me,” he said leaning their foreheads together. “Jubilation T. Cornpone, I am in love with you. You do right by me. That’s all that matters."

Jubilation stared at Alexander wondering how he could be so unlucky for so long, but so lucky in this moment.


End file.
